


背德之爱还是水仙情结？

by StayOutOfTheFire



Category: iKON(Kpop)
Genre: Existentialism, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayOutOfTheFire/pseuds/StayOutOfTheFire
Summary: 粲右认为给他造成困扰的只是一个存在主义问题，但实际上可能不仅如此。（含有后续的越界话题描写）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incest or narcissism?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798296) by [CarlaGallagher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaGallagher/pseuds/CarlaGallagher). 



> 感谢原作者@CarlaGallagher的精彩作品，翻译不当之处请多担待！原文指路https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798296/chapters/22003022

锅铲撞击发出的叮当声在安静的宿舍中回荡。尹亨在厨房里哼着他的小调，下厨之余在这狭小的空间里随意地转悠。只做双人份的饭对他来说是少见情况，但迫于回归期的紧密安排，成员们几乎都各自在外奔波，很难全部凑到一起。但留在宿舍的人少归少，某个小家伙还嗷嗷待哺，主厨宋尹亨由此得到了一个开灶做饭的理由。

晚饭准备就绪，宋尹亨用碗巾擦干手，去叫除他外唯一一名留下的成员吃饭。他敲了敲门，没人应答。思索片刻，尹亨干脆直接推开了门，粲右鲜少露出的可爱姿态映入眼帘：他的手机放在胸口，整个人直接躺在被子上。尹亨不忍将他从平稳的睡梦中唤醒，但吃饭时间已经到了。

“嘿，”年长者轻轻叫他，但柔声呼唤对于陷入沉睡的粲右来说毫无作用。尹亨只好上前几步，伸手戳他的脸颊，“嘿——呆瓜。”

这下小家伙的确醒了，他刚睡醒，眼睛却仍然看起来很大，特别是在近距离观察时。他迷迷糊糊的样子看起来十分可爱。

“哥？”他眯起眼睛，沙哑地开口。

“你睡着了，”尹亨笑着提醒他，“晚饭做好了，建议你起床吃饭，等会我们可以一起看看电影，看完再睡觉。你觉得怎么样？”

粲右笑出一个浅浅的酒窝，点点头，跟着他一起去了客厅。

*

他们安静地吃着饭，偶尔以啧啧声表达对滋味的赞赏。于尹亨而言，粲右实在太安静了。尽管振焕从他手中抢走了iKON操心担当的头衔，尹亨仍不自主地开始为此担忧。他们行程紧凑，每人都会遇到自己的难处，因此有时，即便他们本人愿意，也很难对队友的事情帮上忙。无论遇到了好事还是坏事，粲右都不喜欢对自己的经历大谈特谈，于是尹亨尝试给予他无声的鼓励：为他多夹些菜，练习时以轻拍作为鼓励，在机场、见面会与演唱会上尽可能与他保持近距离……实际上几乎在所有场合都是如此，尹亨的行动很好地遵从着他的想法。

但既然现在只有他们两人面对面，也许他能直接问问粲右最近在想些什么，于是尹亨挑起了话头。

“最近还好吗，粲右？”

突然被哥哥从白日梦状态中拉出来，粲右应了一声。小家伙不失餐桌礼仪地咽下食物才回答他。

“不好意思，哥，怎么了？”

“发生了什么吗？一言不发的。”

“啊，”粲右带着鼻音回应。看出他在试图组织语言，尹亨大方地把时间让给他，然而担心还是在每一秒持续上涨。“是这样，哥，”他终于开口了，“如果你吻我，这算是践踏伦理还是一种自恋情结？”

年长者被米粒呛住，开始猛烈地咳嗽。粲右递给他一杯水，但那小恶魔般的坏笑仍然被尹亨敏锐地捕捉进视网膜。

“很有趣，”他用和Bobby相似的音色干巴巴地说。

“不，我是认真的，哥。就像，说实话……你没考虑过这件事吗？”

尹亨震惊的神情几乎是把答案清楚地写在了脸上。“当然没有！我为什么要想这种事？！”他没给忙内打断他的机会，“首先，我们不是真的双胞胎，所以这不可能是伦理问题。其次，我有什么理由去亲你？！”

粲右瞪着眼睛，从头到脚仔仔细细地把他端详了一番。“那就是水仙的故事了？”

“不，什么东西……粲右，我不是……”他嘟哝。

“不是？”

“不是。”

客厅重归寂静，尹亨盯着他的饭，而粲右盯着尹亨。

“我们应该试试，”粲右突然提议，语调中清晰可辨的兴致吓得尹亨手一抖掉了筷子，他抬起眼。

“我的天，你被附身了？”

“哥！我只是想知道这算什么。类似于……为了科研目的？”

尹亨翻白眼。“你和晙会待得太久了。什么时候你才能意识到他的社交水平简直是一塌糊涂？”

“不不，他说这是个好主意，说我的确应该和你试试看。”

年长者为这句话目瞪口呆。“——你和晙会商量过了？你在想什么，粲右？！”

“哥，”他弟弟平静地说，“你这是过度反应了。坐下冷静一会。”实际上尹亨甚至没意识到自己刚刚激动到站了起来，这才慢慢地坐下。“没什么，不一定非要这样，我只是觉得可能会很有趣。”

这幅冷静清醒的模样让尹亨无言，也许他的确反应过度，但对方也是演员中的演员，即便尴尬得要死也不会让哥哥看出来。“你……”尹亨开口，他本不该为这件事感到好奇，他本不该发问的。

“我怎么了？”

“你会不会也同样想……呃，亲其他的成员？”

粲右倒吸一口冷气，尹亨看见他的嘴里还塞着食物。

“什么，哥，你好恶心！不！想象一……不不不不不。”

“既然如此，为什么是我？”

“因为你是你？”

“你在试图让我自己回答问题？”

“不，哥，我的意思是……你是你，我是我……就是这种道理。”

“说真的，我不明白你在胡诌什么。”

“晙会却能明白。”

尹亨抿着嘴，带着点嘲讽的意味笑了一声。他瞪着粲右，试图以年长者的威严让他乖乖闭嘴。现在真相大白了——撺掇忙内出此邀请的幕后主使一定是具晙会。

“我有个建议，”他深呼吸，“你可以在我刷碟子的时候选一部电影待会看。”

粲右冲他笑笑，以此将刚才的接吻话题一笔带过，然后起身去找碟片。

*

尹亨回到客厅时，发现粲右已经在暂停着影片的电视机前坐好了。

“这是关于什么的？”年长者谨慎地将他们之间的间隔调整得恰到好处才坐下。

“讲的是一个卡在隧道里的家伙的故事。”

尹亨点点头，至少粲右和他喜欢的是同一类电影，如果换成是晙会或者振焕，放录机里塞的的肯定是那种该死的浪漫爱情片；Bobby和B.I最爱的无厘头喜剧只能让他们自己在笑点上再次达成共识，而东爀……又是那些关于得了绝症奄奄一息的人的故事。他为他们的遭遇感到心痛，但他到底是怎么做到哭整整一晚的？

电影开始了，尹亨却面对着剧情心不在焉。他警惕地关注着粲右的呼吸，他们之间的距离甚至对方在剧情发生波折时发出的惊叹。他的注意力从电影上掉下来，无意识地恍惚地注视着粲右。他弟弟突然察觉到这一点，转头冲他皱了皱眉。

“哥？”

尹亨上下打量着这张经常被拿来和自己相比的脸：那双大眼睛，有点婴儿肥的脸颊，小巧的嘴唇以及酒窝……

“我无法不去想那件事。”他喃喃自语。

粲右点头，挪动着将他们在沙发上的距离缩小了一些。

“如果我们做了尝试，说不定你就能摆脱它的困扰了，”他低语道，尹亨心中蓦地一沉。

在对方的身高优势面前，尹亨意识到自己的矮小。这一刻年长者抛弃了所有关于年龄与恐惧的思考，这大概是他身处过的最奇异的情景。尹亨鼓起勇气，他答应了这件事，现在正准备施行。他凭借着仅有的与女孩接吻的经验，用左手小心翼翼地抚摸着粲右的脸颊。对方跪在沙发上一言不发，只是等待尹亨的亲吻。也许这提议是对的，他们应该试着亲一次好意识到这到底有多恶心，接着把这件事丢出去当作团里新的笑料，让Bobby和韩彬把重复这个画面提上日常任务……好吧，不告诉他们也许更好，但无论如何，尹亨仍然为自己终于能摆脱这个困扰而欣喜，他深吸一口气。

“我要吻你了。”他郑重其事，又想为这笨拙的发言狠狠地给自己来一脚。

双唇相触的瞬间，他紧绷的神经松了下来：这并非异常的、过于越界的体验。尹亨试着逐渐加深这个吻，他嗅到晚餐的味道……没那么诡异。他被压进沙发，空闲的右手无意识地滑上粲右的腰。牙齿在唇上的啮咬换来年幼者突然的吸气，由此再发展到他们双舌的纠缠只花了几秒，尹亨甚至将呼吸必须的氧气遗忘在了脑后。

背景音中的爆炸声将他拉回现实，粲右覆在他身上，从背后投来的光亮让他看起来一头小鹿。他的弟弟双眼湿润，嘴唇发红，因唾液而反出晶莹的水光。粲右在他开始打趣前爬下来，皱着眉毛坐到一边，尹亨不禁担心起自己是否伤害了他的感情。——但难道不是他自己说“这没什么的”吗？除非小家伙认为这次体验糟得要命。感觉不差……实际上非常好。尹亨想。

“粲右，”他没有尾随其后的话题，仅是轻声呼唤，对方没看他。在他能说出任何安抚性的语言前，粲右听到开门的声音一下站了起来。不待两秒Bobby絮叨着走了过来，他问他们在看什么电影，并给了粲右一个大力的拥抱。

至此而言，这既不是横跨道德认知也不是自我欣赏过度……但这绝对已经转变成一个大问题了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者有话说：本章较多意译，请参考原文阅读。

第二天尹亨准备好了早餐，等待成员们一起开饭。气氛对于七个男孩来说过于安静，尹亨不知道Bobby到底有没有睁开眼，因为他的脸甚至快要埋进粥里了；韩彬还没开始吃饭，脑袋靠在振焕的肩膀上；东爀在读报纸(是的，是真的)；晙会的目光在粲右和尹亨身上穿梭。他没有一点收敛的意思，任人都知道他的无所畏惧。年长者看了他一眼，又咳嗽一声。晙会扬了扬眉毛，收回目光继续吃饭。而粲右的目光全程没有从食物上离开过。

*

训练定在早上九点半，这次尹亨为终于能以训练而摆脱头脑中的思绪感到庆幸。他们带着没睡醒的昏昏沉沉挤在车后座，被带去练习室。

*

两小时之后韩彬完全清醒了，状态可谓生龙活虎。尹亨的舞步正确率甚至还不到20%，他垂头丧气，在泪水决堤的边缘努力刹车。也许是因为他从未如此反常地出这么多错，韩彬并没有因为愤怒而冲着他来一记。正当他快要开始落泪的时候，最奇怪的事情降临了：晙会替他说了情。一般来说负责安抚B.I的都是Bobby或是振焕，当他们也被激怒的时候轮换上场的就是尹亨本人了。韩彬看着晙会好笑地，实际上是(莫名其妙地)泄了气，于是宣布给他们十分钟休息时间后，转身走出了练习室。

尹亨向晙会鞠躬，对方也同样回他一礼。

*

三小时很快过去了。尹亨累得快晕了，幸亏没再有更多(明显的)错误出现，他不由得为此松了口气。训练时间结束，尽管已经筋疲力尽，尹亨仍然不想离开。他向队长请求留在这里再练习几个钟头，韩彬有点不情愿地批准了他的要求。成员们一个接一个地离开这里，直到最后只剩下两个人。

粲右盯着尹亨映在在镜中的身影。他们像是踩在悬崖边缘，看起来焦虑不安，心事重重。年长者想拦住走向门口的粲右，但他没法迈出这一步。不过只是虚惊一场，忙内只是锁上了门，然后走回原处。

“我无法控制自己不去回想那件事。”

强烈的即视感冲进尹亨的大脑，但这次的声音并非来源于他。粲右的映像向他靠近，直至他们身体相贴，切实可感的触碰让他显得更为真实。粲右抱住他，接着他们的目光在镜中相会。

“看看你，”他低语道，“看看我们。”

尹亨感觉喉咙被塞住了，喊叫的冲动模糊地涌上来。他只想从中脱身。

年幼者的额头抵着他哥哥的太阳穴，嘴唇贴近他的耳朵。“我想触碰你，哥哥。”他的身体微微发抖，话语却仍然听起来分量十足。

尹亨定在原地一动不动，像是陷入一个让他自愿被俘的陷阱。当粲右的手划过裤子的边缘时，他忍不住一颤。年幼者纤长的手指掠过他掩于衣料下的器物，发于人体本能的快感使他闭上双眼。

“不……别闭上眼睛，哥，求你了。”尚未远去的神志让尹亨听到粲右的恳求，于是他睁开眼睛。忙内的手掌探入他的短裤，拢住他的阴茎。他不能(不会)再度合上眼睛，呻吟成了表达感受的出口。尹亨端详着粲右抚慰他时全神贯注的样子，看着那只手伸入自己的下装，看着那双雌鹿一般的大眼睛。他略微张开双唇，在头重脚轻的眩晕中轻声哼哼，同时尽力摄入寄以维生的空气。

“我想要……”他喘息着，粲右领会了这句短语中的深层意思。他将尹亨抵在镜子前，将他的左手压在镜面上。他给予年长者欢愉的右手在铃口磨蹭，他感受到手腕上来自对方的爱抚，自此抚慰者与被抚慰者的气喘杂糅一体。

尹亨再次看着镜中的粲右。他看到男孩褪去自信的伪装，双眼含着不安，绞尽脑汁想去解读先前发生的一切。于是尹亨决定做他的引导者，他拍了拍粲右的后背，却被更用力地按住。他轻轻环住年幼者的后颈，赠与他蜻蜓点水般的一个吻。粲右终于放松下来，就如同他自始就在等待对方掌握……这一切。尹亨深情的目光聚集在他身上，如果那只手从欢愉的器物上松开，也许他还能找回理智补上几句缠绵的絮语。然而快感堵住了他的思考。

“你想要什么，粲右？”年幼者没有回答，于是尹亨的手覆住他的腿间，“你想要我的触摸吗？”粲右点头，这让尹亨产生了一种引导他亲自表述欲望的冲动。他除去粲右的下装，爱抚、轻触手中的硬物，触发对方头脑中的狂热与欲火。“你想要的是什么，宝贝？”也许是因为从下向上涌来的刺激，或因为这亲昵的用语，粲右抽泣着开口了。

“我……我希望你进入我，哥……我也想融入你，我想要你的一切……我……”

“你想要什么？”

“我想与你融为一体。”他轻声地说，忸怩地将自己的脸埋在尹亨的肩头。年长者咬住下唇继续自己的爱抚，按捺住因怜爱而生出的罪恶感。

“我快到了，亲爱的。”尹亨神经紧绷，希望能再持续一会。粲右在他的耳边低低地喘息，刺激顺着他的脊髓向下，直到充血的末端。

“我也是，哥。……我想和你一起登顶。”

他们加快了手上的速度，粲右颤抖着迎来了高潮，发出一种近似于表达讶异的声音。尹亨恰紧随其后，他的额头撞在镜子上，重整呼吸。几秒钟后他才意识到小家伙还把脸藏在他的肩头，于是他强迫粲右看向他。

“这太不可思议了，”他发出愉快的笑声，“你太不可思议了。”

粲右脸颊发红，浅淡的酒窝随着微笑现出来，“哥……”

“我也想要你的全部，好吗？”小家伙在听到这句话后眼睛夸张地瞪大。“我知道你想告诉我那只是一闪念的冲动以致到最后我帮你自渎，但我知道真相并非如此。所以我希望你向我坦白，粲右。我们会像今天一样解决你的问题，说点什么吧。”

粲右泫然欲泣，他这样子并不为尹亨所熟悉。但他也很快调整好了状态，紧紧地抱住他的哥哥。

“粲右，还有一件事……”

“说吧，哥，任何事。”年幼者虔诚地答复。

“尽管事已至此，我还是认为晙会做事的方法烂得不行。”

练习室里回荡着粲右的爆笑声，他捂住嘴，眼里满是快乐。“我们该回去了，顺便为感谢他的帮助给他送一个冰激凌。”

“我什么都不打算给他买，他如果想要什么就去找振焕好了。”

在整顿好自己前尹亨又吻了粲右一次，随后迈向门口。

“还要再来一次吗？”

“再来一次？哥，你这贪得无厌的家伙！”

“真是的！”

如此看来，这既不是有悖伦理，也并非自视过高，这也不再成为困扰他们的一个问题了。


End file.
